One of Those Days
by Belletrist Word Salad
Summary: It really was. [Based on Cross Days' "Only You" ending, MakotoYuuki]


One of Those Days

Leitmotif: "Love Psalm" — Silent Hill 2 soundtrack

-:-

_No good deed, huh?_ Such was the thought going through the mind of Yuuki Ashikaga after he felt the absence of his wig.

It should've been straightforward: end Makoto Itou's playboy ways by becoming "Yuu". But of _course_ it wouldn't be so simple. Besides a near fate worse than death at the hands of Sawanaga and his gang, he just _had_ to go and fall for that damn horndog, didn't he? On top of which said horndog had fallen for him…

No.

Itou had fallen for "Yuu", so much so that even after "she" had tried to break things off, that blockhead just wouldn't take no for an answer, even racing between train platforms to get to "her". It was in fact that blockheadedness, as well as Yuuki's subsequent act of heroism, that had led to "Yuu"'s end. Maybe it was just as well, Yuuki thought, his charade crumbling like this. At least now, he wouldn't have to keep living a lie.

A rueful smile crossed the now-unwigged brunet's face, a last-ditch effort to hold down the lump in his throat, the stinging in his eyes. "Well, now you know."

Surely, Makoto (no, _Itou_!)'s true colors would show themselves now. _Never thought you were that sick, Ashikaga… Trapping guys like that…_ And Katsura… What would _she_ think? No way Itou _wouldn't_ tell her…! _Makoto told me… that you were "Yuu" all along… That you were trying to seduce him… How could you…?_

And yet, the cross-dressed brunet saw no disgust, no malice, in the other boy's amber eyes. Had everything not sunk in yet?

Or maybe…

No, no! Derailing that train of thought (oh, how befitting).

"You better go. Katsura's waiting for you."

Yes, Yuuki had even settled things with Itō's girlfriend after "Yuu"'s Dear John text. Now Katsura could rest assured that she would be the only girl in Itō's life, that "Yuu" was gone forever.

Happy ending.

But if it was so happy, why was it hurting so much…? No. This was for the best. Time to get back to normalcy.

"Bye."

And so, with as much dignity as he could muster, Yuuki Ashikaga walked out of those tracks and drew the curtain over "Yuu" forever…

At least, that's what would've happened had something not stopped him from leaving.

When he looked down, he saw that Makoto had grabbed the hem of his dress, the look in those amber eyes almost pleading. Yuuki felt the tears welling back up, along with anger. What more could Makoto want from him? Why did that horndog have to make this more difficult?!

"No way…! I'm a boy! You know that now! So just—!" _Just let me go! Go back to Katsura! Just GO!_

The other boy embraced him from behind. "I know, but… I still love you."

At that moment, all the tears that Yuuki had been holding back began streaming down his face. Makoto… still wanted him…? Even when "Yuu" turned out to be a trap?

When Makoto helped him back onto the platform, the cross-dressed brunet broke into sobs and collapsed into the other boy's warm embrace. Just how long Makoto held him, Yuuki didn't know. All he knew was that by the time the tears had dried up, they were at the Itou apartment.

The first thing Yuuki did upon entry was shove Makoto against the door with a desperate kiss.

The second thing he did was utter a single word: "Bedroom".

Makoto needed no further prompting.

-:-

On the train to Gakuenmae, Yuuki couldn't help wondering if he was, perhaps, trying _too_ hard to act normal.

He'd cut it close last night as it was. Luckily, Chie's basketball practice had gone late into the night, giving him plenty of time to change and get to bed just before his sister came home. He would've loved to have stayed with Makoto, but then he would have to explain so much to Chie.

At least this way, his sister was none the wiser. Or was she? Chie was being awfully quiet, on top of which she kept giving him that _look_…

Thankfully, he and his sister had reached their destination before long.

Chie yawned. "How dull."

"C'mon, Sis. It's a new day."

"Whatever. I don't know what happened, but you seem different than usual."

"I don't think so."

Just then, Yuuki saw something that made him stop in his tracks: Makoto, who had just gotten off his train, walking alongside Katsura, the pair looking for all the world like any other boyfriend and girlfriend.

Looking at the couple, the bespectacled boy felt his heart crack ever so slightly. Was it really that easy for Makoto to just act like nothing had happened, as if last night—

"Good morning!" said a familiar, angelic voice.

"Oh! G-good morning." Another close call. If Katsura had caught him staring at Makoto…

Déjà vu crept over Yuuki as his conversation with the long-haired girl continued. According to Katsura, it was just as he'd told her in last night's phone call: Makoto had told her that she was his number one girl and he was going out of his way to emphasize that.

(_"What're we gonna tell Katsura?"_

_"__Don't worry. I got this."_)

Was this what Makoto meant? That he would appease Katsura by telling her what she wanted to hear?

Or… had Makoto decided that last night was a mistake, that it'd be better to just recommit to Katsura?

Either way, Yuuki had had enough of the girl's gushing, chuckling awkwardly as he held his hands up between them. "Uh, w-why don't we continue this conversation at the library, okay?"

Katsura nodded, still smiling. "Okay."

As he watched her walk back to Makoto, a part of Yuuki wanted to hate Katsura for being the one to have the amber-eyed boy's heart. But he just couldn't. Not someone as sweet and gentle (and blissfully unaware) as Katsura, not when she looked so happy.

And wasn't that what everything had been about, ensuring Katsura's happiness?

Maybe it was better this way, even if, in the end, he was just another notch in Makoto Itou's belt.

"Well done, Yuuki," he whispered to himself, once again swallowing down a lump in his throat.

As he and his sister began to walk past the couple, he spared them a glance, though he directed it especially at the male half of the pair. "Good luck to you two." _Sayonara, Makoto._

"Ashikaga."

Yuuki held in a sigh as he turned back to the other boy.

"W-what?"

Makoto placed an arm around the other boy's neck, pulling him close as if they'd always been best buds. Then, in a warm breath against Yuuki's ear: "You are my number one man."

The bespectacled boy's heart skipped a beat.

Just as quickly, the dark-haired boy pulled away with a wave. "See ya."

In the wake of the other boy's gallantry, Yuuki remained speechless. So… he _wouldn't_ be just another notch…?

"Yuuki…?"

With a start, the bespectacled boy whirled around, taking in the sight of a very stunned pigtailed girl.

"R-Roka!"

-:-

Roka Kitsuregawa didn't know what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn't Yuuki letting Itou get all chummy with him. Not when he'd hated the school horndog's guts not so long ago…

"What was that all about with you and Itou?"

"That's what _I'd_ like to know," said Chie, her gaze piercing.

Yuuki looked between his sister and her kohai, looking very much like the boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"U-uh…! School's about to start! W-we better get inside!" And then he was off, faster than either girl could've expected.

An aggravated sigh from her left. "C'mon, Roka."

It was at that moment that, for all her questions, the kohai's heart went out to the bespectacled boy. She knew that tone.

Yuuki would be in for it later.

-:-

And thus, a School Days fic from yours truly. After seeing the "Only You" ending of the Cross Days expansion, and seeing that there was a total dearth of fics about this pairing—which I find strange, considering the prevalence of yaoi fans AND this being an actual ending—I decided to make my own contribution ^^

all characters and locations © 0verflow  
this story © me


End file.
